With the continuous development of information technologies and the popularization of mobile services, the quantity of clients significantly increases, which raises a higher requirement for a capability of a server for responding to a client. Meanwhile, with the popularization of big data computing, a requirement for computing instantaneity is raised. A processing speed of a server processing these services directly affects a service processing speed and user satisfaction.
Improving a data read/write speed of a memory is one of factors that improve the service processing speed of the server. In addition, due to a feature that data in the memory is easily lost, the data in the memory is lost upon an abnormal power failure or restart. Generally, a non-volatile storage medium is used to back up the data in the memory to ensure security of the data in the memory. When the data in the memory is lost, the data lost from the memory can be recovered.
The non-volatile storage medium can permanently save the data, and the data is still not lost even in the case of a power failure. A data access speed of a large-capacity non-volatile storage medium is slow, but the data access speed of the memory is fast. If a scenario in which the data is lost from the memory occurs during a process of writing data in the memory into the non-volatile storage medium for backup, the data that is not backed up in a timely manner cannot be recovered. As a result, the security of the data in the memory cannot be ensured.